The Legend of The Dark Despair - Shadow Scenes
by Dshuck2119
Summary: Ravenna Royston - The Dark Despair. Her story was no fairy tale...but there were some parts so dark, seductive and evil that they had to be hidden in shadows. Until now. To those who dare look...be careful.


The Legend of the Dark Despair: Shadow Scenes

**Okay guys…here's the deal…**

**I asked about this some months back…and I realize this was probably going to happen anyway…but this isn't exactly a story. This fanfic is part of the Dark Despair storyline, but this is going to contain the M-rated scenes that would get me in trouble if I posted them in the main storyline. These scenes do not necessarily impact the main story…they just add more detail.**

**This is NOT for the faint-hearted. If you don't like violence (some of it war-related), strong language, lemons, or things with an M rating, LEAVE IT ALONE. If you read further, that's on you. I don't want anyone to get upset, so I'm saying it now: You've been warned.**

**One more thing: I will be keeping readers posted as to where in the story these things take place. This first scene takes place between Chapter 35 (which has been posted if you need to go back and get up to speed on the storyline) and the upcoming Chapter 36. **

**Okay, so now that I got that out of the way…let's get to it! **

Scene One: The Vice

As the drunk was dragged down the stairs by Giuseppe, Ferdinand, and several other bar patrons, Ravenna remained standing in her spot, still engulfed by her rage, hatred, and feelings of loss. The pen she had used to stab Donnie Wiseman was still in her hand…still dripping his blood.

She'd almost killed again…and instead of feeling remorse or regret for attacking the man, she felt regret at the fact she hadn't been able to complete the ugly deed. In her mind, someone needed to suffer for the pain that had been inflicted on her and her muther. It didn't matter to her that she could have been expelled from Hogwarts – or worse, sentenced to Azkaban – somebody needed to suffer and die.

Then, it hit her – what was she thinking? Donnie Wiseman – he was a drunk! How did he know what had happened to her father and brother anyway? Yes, he was a Wiseman, but that didn't mean that he was an enemy – right?

Suddenly, Joe was behind her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, kid," he said. "You caught the weasel…now come and watch while we skin him for dinner, ah?"

"Mr. Devotti…what am I doing?" Ravenna said. "I…I just assaulted a guy with a pen…he could be dying right now! Is this…really what good people do?"

Joe nodded his head. "You're goin' though The Fight, kid. I've seen this before."

"The what?"

"The Fight…it's something almost all of us Mafia men and women go through every so often," he explained. "You see…people are born with a conscience, a sense of right and wrong. Some of us obey it, most of us don't. Sometimes it clicks on when you're doing something wrong…other times, it clicks on when you don't wanna get caught, see? People with a good conscience don't come into the Mafia."

"They don't last too long if they do." Ravenna admitted, flashing him a smile.

"Yeah. Well…coming into the Mafia means you have to split with your conscience…throw away that sense of right and wrong…and believe me when I say it doesn't take getting kicked out lightly. You have to choose, Ravenna…what do you want with your life? Do you want to cut out now, go straight? Or do you want to live this life for good?"

Ravenna paused. "Would you be mad if I left?"

"No. This is no place for a thirteen-year-old to grow up."

Ravenna paused – but before she could answer again, Ferdinand appeared, blood on his face. "This bastard's a tough, drunk nut to crack. Popped his goddamned eyeball out of his head, and he still won't talk."

"You need Miss 'Venna?"

"Let her have a crack at him…doesn't mean she'll get much out of him."

With that, the pair went down to the stairs to the cellar, where Donnie was waiting for them, almost completely covered in blood. Ravenna had to smirk – she'd seen this kind of brutality out of the Devotti's before, mostly with yuppie drunks. Someone then cast the Cruciatis Curse, and he howled in pain. While he screamed, Ravenna had to wonder – was the fact that she wanted her enemies to suffer part of who she was?

Usually, she never wanted to see people hurt – even seeing a little bird suffer as a child bothered her. But…then again, she felt no kindness, love, respect or admiration but anyone save her parents, even though her extended family and the neighborhood children had done nothing to deserve her respect. In fact, she remembered wanting her extended family to drown for all the times they beat her and cursed her.

Ravenna Royston was as far from a "good person" as anyone could get – and she knew that very well. The question was – was she purely a villain? She shook her head – yes, she was a "bad girl." She wanted power to destroy her enemies, she could get angry and hateful toward innocent people like "R", who didn't deserve her hatred. She had killed, she had lied, she had deceived, and she had betrayed.

"We're gonna…k-kill…them…if she don't…come to him." Donnie finally spluttered, spattering blood on Ravenna's face as he spoke.

"Oh, Merlin's rags!" she snapped, wiping the blood off her face in disgust. She then reconciled herself to the fact that while yes, she was a villainess, she was one that had standards at the very least. She cared about the Muggle and Wizarding worlds as wholes, even if she couldn't stand the people in them.

"Ravenna, are you listening!" Ferdinand exclaimed. "That bastard Grindelwald is using your father and brother as leverage! He plans to kill them if Grindelwald doesn't get his hands on you!"

That…that made her snap. Without even thinking of it, black smoke poured from her eyes, ears, nose, mouth, and face…and her eyes took on a blood-red hue for the second time in her life.

She was a villainess – and it was because of bastards like Donnie Wiseman and Gellert Grindelwald. It was they, and not her, who was to blame for who she was. She had been put on this earth to put evil in its place. To give people something to fear – and the sooner she accepted that, the easier life would become.

Without her, the world would collapse in a downward spiral toward its own destruction – and as the thought crossed through her mind, she raised her hands once again, conjuring a torrent of lightning. But then, just then, Ferdinand knocked her aside, which left her on the floor. Enraged, she wanted to pounce on Ferdinand, but he stopped her.

"No, no, Venna – don't let him die that quick. Leave this slime ball to us – you've done more than your fair share tonight."

"I WANT HIM DEAD!" Ravenna roared, her eyes blazing with hate. "I WANT HIM TO SUFFER!"

"Well, I think you can be a little more creative than that!"

At the mention of that, she paused. Yes…she could do better than that, be more creative than that. She was the Dark Despair…were black lightning, smoke, and red eyes really the only things in her bag of tricks?

"I see." she hissed, walking around to where Donnie Wiseman was lying on the vice, staring up at her with a garish leer on his face – one that may have been funny if he didn't look so bad. Channeling dark energy down into her fingers, she watched as her fingers transformed into long, sharp claws one by one. Then, she laid her hands upon Wiseman's chest – and tore it open, relishing in the sound of screams and the rhythm of his pounding heart. Taking the bleeding organ in her hands, she massaged it, a feeling of semi-erotic pleasure coursing through her as her smeared her claws in his blood, leaving tiny perforations behind as she did so. Then, she breathed loudly, smoke pouring out of her mouth.

"Wh-o…Who a-are y-y-you?" Wiseman gasped, his breathing turning shallow with fear and blood loss. Ravenna smiled, the expression looking like that of a twisted carnival clown.

"I am…," she started, wondering how she could make herself look horrifying. "I am…Baba Yega. The Dark Despair. And…I…am your…_worst…goddamned...bloody…nightmare_." Then, she tore his heart out of his chest, putting it to her lips like a fine chocolate. As she licked at the organ, Giuseppe fainted, and Ferdinand threw up. Wiping the vomit off his lips, he regretted his choice of words.

"Miss Venna…you can stop now…please," he said, his face looking pale. "You made Giuseppe pass out."

As her red eyes reverted to their violet hue and eight of her fingers reverted to normal, she leered at Ferdinand.

"Your problem…not mine."


End file.
